Ticklish
by TessaStarDean
Summary: Kony. Tony and Kim have to tell Jack about their relationship. Short, fluffy. Written for promptpalooza. The prompt was AntiClimactic.


"I think I'm going to be sick," Tony moaned as he leaned back against the couch.

"Breathe," Kim reminded him. "Dinner is still two hours away."

"That just means I have two more hours to be sick."

Kim sighed and walked over to the couch. She looked down at him for a long moment before rolling her eyes and straddling him.

"Kim," he breathed, his hands automatically going to her waist. "This is exactly what got us into this mess in the first place."

"No…" she argued, kissing his neck. "This is me helping you to relax. You tickling me is what got us here. Not to mention months of underlying sexual tension."

Tony couldn't help but smile as he remembered.

888888888888888888

_Tony's fingers brushed against Kim's stomach accidentally as he reached into the bowl she was holding for more popcorn. He felt her jump, and he could have sworn that he heard the faintest squeak escape her mouth before she caught it. Eating his popcorn slowly, he glanced over at her._

_"Are you ticklish?"_

_"What?" Kim asked, frowning. "No."_

_"I don't believe you."_

_"What do you mean you don't believe me? I told you, I'm not ticklish."_

_He shrugged. "Okay. Whatever you say."_

_They sat in silence for quite a while after that. Tony kept reaching for more popcorn, but he was careful not to touch her again, for which Kim was eternally grateful. She was having a hard enough time controlling her body's responses whenever he was around, without the added complication of him actually touching her. _

_As the movie ended and the credits began to roll, he reached over and took the bowl out of her hands. Thinking he was going to bring it into the kitchen for her, Kim opened her mouth to thank him, but she frowned when he just set it on the coffee table in front of him. Then he just sat there, arms resting on his thighs, a thoughtful expression on his face._

_"Tony?" she asked._

_She was completely unprepared for what came next, although when she thought back, she realized that maybe she shouldn't have been. Tony was on her instantly, his fingers at her sides as he tickled her mercilessly. She fell back across the couch, with him on top of her as he continued his attack. Her protestations came out in ragged gasps as she tried to fight him off. Finally, he pinned her arms above her head and stared down at her with a victorious grin plastered to his face._

_"Do you yield?"_

_"Do I what? What is this, some Robin Hood movie?"_

_He chuckled at that, the sound deep as it rumbled through his chest._

_"Fine. Do you admit that you're ticklish?"_

_"It wouldn't do much good for me to deny it now."_

_She expected him to get off of her then, to let her up. But instead he just kept staring at her, the smile gone and the thoughtful look returning to his eyes._

_"Tony?"_

_Without a word, he leaned down and captured her lips with his. It was a strong kiss from the start, and Kim barely had time to be surprised before her own body was responding, her arms wriggling out of his grasp and sliding up around his neck. Pulling him down against her, she moaned at the contact, and Tony took that opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth, his hands roaming up and down her sides, his fingers brushing against her breasts. Kim strained against him, her fingers dancing underneath his shirt and causing him to groan._

_They only made it as far as the living room floor._

88888888888888888

"We're late," he complained as they walked up the steps to Jack and Chloe's house.

"Barely."

"I blame you. If you hadn't…"

"Hadn't what? Straddled you? Stuck my tongue down your throat? Fucked you into oblivion?"

His eyes widened at her words and he turned to say something, but the door opened then and he found himself standing face to face with Jack.

"Hey guys," he greeted them. "Come on in."

88888888888888888888

Tony could barely eat for the entire meal. The food was good – it was great actually. But his stomach insisted on doing cartwheels the entire time. His brain refused to quiet, flashing images of what Jack was going to do to him when he found out that he was sleeping with his daughter. His throat went dry and the room began to spin as he heard Jack screaming obscenities at him.

"Tony?"

His head snapped up and he saw Jack looking at him, a concerned expression on his face.

"Are you okay?"

Seeing Tony flounder, Kim decided to step in.

"Daddy, I came here tonight because there was something I wanted to tell you."

Giving Tony one last worried look, Jack turned to face his daughter.

"You know you can tell me anything, sweetheart."

"I have a new boyfriend."

"Okay."

"I've been seeing him for two weeks now, but we've been friends for a long time. I think it's pretty serious. I think I might be falling in love with him."

"That's great, Kim," he said, a genuine smile on his face.

She took a deep breath.

"It's Tony."

Jack glanced over at his best friend, who was obviously trying his hardest not to pass out right there on the spot. Then he looked back at Kim and squeezed her hand.

"I'm happy for you, Kim." He looked again at Tony. "I'm happy for both of you."

Kim and Tony sat there in stunned silence. Tony's brain completely shut down, not knowing what to do with Jack's response – it had been the only contingency that he hadn't planned for. Kim was shocked at first, but then she decided to count her blessings. If her dad wasn't going to kill Tony for being with her, then she wasn't going to press the subject.

"Thank you, Dad," she said quietly.

88888888888888

After Tony and Kim left, Chloe joined Jack on the couch in the living room.

"I'm really proud of you," she told him.

He looked over at her and smiled, taking her hand in his.

"Things would have turned out a lot different if you hadn't been working me through it for the past few weeks."

She shrugged. "I could see where things were going with them. I didn't want you to be caught by surprise. I didn't want you to kill Tony."

"They're really happy, aren't they?"

Chloe nodded. "Yeah, Jack. They are."

He nodded too, and then wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close.

"I'm glad we're all happy, then," he murmured with a smile.


End file.
